Baby Love
by imforevertwentytwo
Summary: Edward finds a baby in the forest, Isabella they name her. Isabella gets to grow up, in the middle of this wonderful family. But what happens when she's taken away from her family, and wakes up without her memory?
1. Deep in the Forest

**Baby Love**

by 1sab3ll3 W16tlock

**A/N:** Hi, I've re-written this chapter too many times, but I'll do it until it's perfect! So here goes nothing, hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

I was running through the forest. A couple of birds were flying above my head, high in the forest.

Emmett was running with me, he was somewhere out there not far away. We were hunting, the others had been out hunting a week ago, so it was just the two of us. I was almost full when I heard a baby cry. I frowned and quickly ran in the direction the crying came from.

I found the baby in the middle of a beautiful meadow: she or he was lying in a dirty green towel. I slowly approached the little human. It smelled wonderful, almost sweet. The fire in my throat was difficult to ignore, but I tried with all my power to overcome it.

I was now close enough to look down at the little baby's face, I was sure then: it was a girl. She looked up at me with big brown eyes; she had a little bit of brown hair on top of her fragile head. She looked to be about 3 months old.

She looked at me confused, though curious.

"Edward!" Emmett suddenly appeared behind me.

"I'm right here," I said quietly not wanting to scare the little girl.

I could hear him talking to himself in his mind: he could clearly smell her.

"It's a baby," I explained his unspoken question, and turned to him.

"A baby?" he said surprised, and looked down at the little girl in my arms. He immedately started thinking about Rosalie, and tried to take the baby girl from me.

"No way Emmett!" I said and looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms.

"Oh come on!" he begged me.

"Maybe when we get home," I said and started running. He wasn't happy about it, but quickly followed me.

* * *

"Alice, please. Stop this," I heard Rosalie complain from inside the house.

"Aw come on!" Alice giggled excitedly.

"Just please, take this off of my eyes." Rosalie mumbled.

"Okay, okay. Maybe that was a bit too much!" Alice laughed and took the folded cloth off Rosalies eyes.

"Surprise, surprise!" Emmett yelled as we entered the living room.

"I found a baby in the forest!" proudly informed the others. I glared at him.

"Okay, okay _we _found a baby in the forest!" Emmett said and rolled his eyes, turning to Rosalie swiftly.

"A _human_ baby?" Rosalie asked as she walked towards me, her eyes on the baby in my arms.

"Yes," I smiled and held the baby up for everybody to see her.

"Can we please, please keep her Carlisle?" Rosalie begged without looking up from the baby.

"I don't know.." he started but as soon as he saw Rosalie's face he hesitated. "Fine, we'll keep her." he said slowly.

"Thank you!" Alice said, not even glancing away from the girl.

"What should we call her?" I asked and looked around.

_Amy? _

_What about Elisabeth?_

_Emma?_

_Claire?_

_Isabella?_

_Taylor?_

"Wait, who said Isabella?" I said.

"That was me." Jasper said from the corner. He didn't dare go closer, he was too afraid of hurting her.

"That's a beautiful name," Esme said, and looked down at the now sleeping Isabella.

"Someone against Isabella?" Alice asked and looked around. Nobody said anything.

"Isabella it is!" Carlisle said with a smile, and looked back down at the girl: Isabella.

* * *

**So… what do you say?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**YOU KNOW WHERE TO DO IT! ;D**


	2. Chocolate

**Baby Love**

by 1sab3ll3 W16tlock

**A/N: **Hi, I'm back! And I COMPLETELY forgot to say this the last time, so I'm just going to say it twice ;D

**I don't own Twilight!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Bella is 3 years old!  
**

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella quickly learned how to walk and she could say most words. She called Esme: Mom, Carlisle: Dad, Rosalie: Rose, Emmet: Emmie, Jasper: Jazz, Alice: Ali, but she haven't said my name yet and that annoyed me to no end.

She was my little angle, my savior, and she couldn't even say my name!

"Rose!" Bella yelled from up stairs, she had been having her nab, but had then apparently awoken. The second she had yelled for Rosalie, she was there.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie yell.

"I didn't do it in purpose!" Bella yelled back.

"Relax Edward..." Jasper mumbled from the corner were he was reading one of his many books from World War One.

"But-" I heard Bella say.

"No, but's! That dress is Gucci young lady! Now go down to Alice and say sorry!" Rosalie said sharply. There was silent for a couple of seconds, and we all knew that Bella was using her sad eyes to get Rosalie on her side. I heard Rosalie sigh.

"Okay. I'm sorry Bella... I'm so sorry for shouting at you, it... It was just a dress.. It doesn't mean anything." Rosalie said, and then we all heard Bella's lovely giggle.

"S' oka Rose!" Bella said, and ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw why Rose had been mad at her; her little white and blue dress had chocolate all over it. I couldn't help but laugh, that was so classic Bella.

When Bella heard me laugh, she ran over to me with a cute smile, and reached her short arms up towards me, and I gladly dragged her up in my lab, where she gave me a hug. Giving me some chocolate on my own t-shirt, but I didn't care.

"Hello Bells," I said with a smile and released her from the hug.

"Hi," She said and looked at me, then she took one of her small fingers and touched my cheek. I smiled to her, and she quickly smiled back. Suddenly she frowned, and looked concentrated into my eyes.

"Ed-"she started. I smiled to her, trying to help her.

"Edw-" her brows moved together in frustration. The whole family had been waited for her to say my name for so long, so when they heard her start they quickly ran to the living room and listened with me.

"Edward." Esme said, trying to help her.

"Edwa-" She said her breath took up in speed in frustration. I just smiled to her and hoped it would work. Suddenly a bright smile spread across her face.

"Eddie." She said, and beamed in pride. The whole family looked at me as if I was going to explode any minute, I really hated when people called me _Eddie_. But it was different when Bella did it, she was my angle, if she wanted to call me Eddie, I was okay with it.

She could actually say my name! .. Or a nickname anyways. But that was okay right now. I smiled to her as if she just learned to fly. She smiled back to me and gave me a hug that probably cost all of her powers.

* * *

***Smiling* Soooo... Do you love me? Hate me?**

**Tell me in a review.**

**-Isabelle  
**

**Press the magic button**

**l**

**V**


	3. A Kiss with a Fist

**Baby love**

by 1sab3ll3 W16tlock**  
**

**AN: **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (:

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Bella's Five Years Old!  
**

* * *

**Third Persons P.O.V**

"Edward!" The small brown haired girl, was running around the house.

"Edwaaaaard!" she yelled once more, just before he appeared right in front of her. His ocher eyes were full of happiness.

Esme, who had just minutes ago driven the girl home, was now preparing a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Hello sweetheart. What did you do today?" He said as he lifted her up into his arms, and rested her on his hip.

"I had fun!" she said excited, as she showed some hair out of her face. Her hair had grown really fast the last couple years, it reached just under her shoulders, soft brown curls making her hair look shorter, than it really was.

"Me and Angela played outside today, but then Lauren came and made us play with her. She was playing Boy kiss Girl, it's a game where the boys have to run after the girls, and if they get them, they have to kiss you!" she said and frowned. "And _Mike _ran after me! Lauren got caught many times, but that was cuz she didn't run fast enough, Mike only got me once!" She said and showed one finger right in front of his face. "He kissed me right there!" She said loudly as she pointed to her left cheek with a frown. A couple of seconds passed before she said anything again.

"I don't like Mike" she sighed. Edward quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Mike just likes you, that's all." Edward said and smiled to her. But secretly he was thinking of how much he started to hate Mike, you shouldn't kiss as a five year old, right?

"But I don't like him." she pouted.

"I know Bella, just give him a chance." He said and sat her on the kitchen island, she started swinging her legs, and leaned her body on her arms that was planted right behind her on the cold marble table. The table reminded her of her whole family's skin.

"Or something.." He finished just low enough for her not to hear.

"Here you go sweetheart," Esme said and showed a plate with a perfect sandwich to Bella.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Bella brightly said, making Esme's heart swell.

"You're welcome, Bells." Esme said and kissed her temple, smiling sweetly to Bella. Bella then showed the sandwich into her mouth, groaning for the millionth time, she loved Esme's sandwich. Esme smiled a last time to her lovely adopted daughter, and walked out into the garden to get some work done with her flowers, leaving Edward and Bella alone. He just stood there starring at her, as she just sat there eating her food while starring right back at him. Then after what seemed like hours, Bella finished her sandwich and said: "Edward when I'm all grown up, I'll marry you" she said with a serius nod and jumped of the table leaving her plate for Edward to take care for, he always did. He just smiled at her and followed her as she walked into the living room. She was a silent child- sometimes. Either she talked a lot, or at a minimum.

"Edward?" She suddenly asked as she stopped walking, then turned and looked at him with a blank face.

"Yes?"

"You love me don't you?" She asked looking up into his eyes, her eyes started to fill with tears. He was immediately alarmed, within a second he was sitting in the couch with her in his lab.

"Of course I do, why you would ask such a question?" He asked as he looked into her deep eyes.

"You promise you love me?" She asked again as a single tear fell.

"Yes I promise... Now tell me what's wrong." He promised.

"I punched Mike in the face after he kissed me." She said without looking at him, and hurriedly she buried her face in his chest. She froze when she felt him shake with laughter. She slowly lifted her head to look at him, he was smiling down at her, still laughing.

"Is that it?" He asked relived.

"Isn't that enough for me to get in trouble?" she asked surprise written on her face.

"Yes of course" He quickly answered, _almost _holding his pokerface in place, but all too soon he burst out laughing again. She just sat there shocked, looking at him like he'd just grown a second head. Until she, herself bugged under in laughter.

Emmett then walked into the room with Rosalie in tow. When looking at the two laughing people, he though that they had gone mad.

"They have gone luka." He said, and sat down in the love seat waiting for Rosalie to sit next to him. She just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room again.

Which only made the two laughing people laugh even harder.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. 10 Years

**Baby Love**

by Isabelle Whitlock

**A/N:** Oh my God, I _love _you guys! You leave such sweet reviews, and I do know how it is to wait long for chapters. But.. It really touches me that you care this much for this story! I might be mistaken, but one of you said that it was well written and thought out.. Gosh, you make me blush! I just _love _you! So here I am writing on a story that brings me comfort, and happiness.. I'm surprised that I haven't written on it later! I mean this story is great, and I just thought. Oh well, I'm doing it now! Right

I actually checked IRL what day Bella's tenth birthday was! It was a Saturday!;)

**Beta:** BellaCullen884

* * *

Bella's birthday was coming up. All thought the Cullen's didn't know Bella's actual birthday, they decided on the day Edward found Bella. Which was the thirteenth of September. Everybody in the Cullen family had bought her a present. Carlisle had bought her a real doctor set and made sure that there was a stethoscope as she specially had wished from him. Esme had bought her a children cooking set, to her own little cook. Rosalie had bought her a rocking horse, as well as ten teddy bears. Alice had bought a freaking, huge bunch of clothes for her own little Barbie. Jasper bought her a book, Little Red Riding Hood by Alan Dundes. Emmett had bought a white bike with pink flowers on it. And finally, Edward had gotten her a necklace, with a golden heart shaped locket.

The whole house was buzzing the evening before Bella's "birthday". At the moment Alice was sitting with Bella reading The House at Pooh Corner for the 80th time. Bella sighed, she was quite bored of the book, but didn't say anything since she just focused about Alice instead. Alice still made the faces and voices as thought Bella was four, it made Bella both irritated and relaxed. Edward knocked on the door right as Alice read the last words of the book.

_She's all yours._ Alice thought to Edward, as she walked out after looking one last time at Bella. She was laying under the sheets in her huge light blue bed. Her curls were laying over the duvet, her big brown eyes focused on Edward as he walked in, a small smile was on her pink lips.

"Hey Bells," he mumbled as he sat down on her bed.

"Hello Eddie," she giggled. She was able to pronouns his name perfectly now, but she liked to call him Eddie. Her Eddie.

Edward cleared his throat though he didn't have to.

"So.. You're gonna be ten tomorrow.." he said with a slightly shaking voice. He didn't want her to grow up, it felt like time went all to fast for him to catch up with. He had been a vampire for eighty years, so what was nine years really?

"Mhmm.." Bella mumbled quietly. His eyes turned to hers, his golden eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"Don't cry Eddie!" Bella said panicking, she'd never seen him cry before. Her arms stood stiff out in the air, reaching for him. He quickly took her into his arms as he sat into sitting position. Her body so tiny, in compare with Edward's. He pushed his face into her hair and breathed in.

"Sorry Bells," he sighed. "You're just growing so fast!" he said and leaned back to look at her. Bella's eyes was now also filled with tears, she was scared because he was scared.

"I'm not growing that fast!" she said.

"Well, to me you are," he sighed, and smiled a sad smile to her.

"It's gonna be okay, Eddie." She said and held his face with one of her hands.

"It's gonna be okay.." he whispered and hugged her. Her words comforted him.

Soon her breathing became slow and deep; she was sleeping. He smiled to himself and law her under her covers again, then went into his own room after looking at her for a minute. Her sleeping form was so sweet, her eyes fluttering showing that she was dreaming, her slight pout making her look younger than she were, and her angel-like hair around her head.

..-**-..

The house was completely quiet, as the whole Cullen family walked into Bella's room, with cake and presents. But stopped just as they saw that; Bella wasn't in her bed.

"What?" Alice asked. "Have nobody heard her walk anywhere?" she asked, looking around her family.

"Shouldn't _you_ have seen her go anywhere?" Rosalie asked her right back.

"I had other things on my mind!" she said and walked angrily toward her.

"Maybe we should find her, instead of fighting?" Jasper said as he stepping in the middle of the two girls. It didn't take them long, they just had to listen for her heartbeat, they found her inside Edward room, curled up on his couch.

"How did we not hear her?" Emmett asked to no one in particular.

"I guess we all had our minds elsewhere." Carlisle said calmingly. They had after all found her.

"Happy birthday!" Emmett whispered into Bella's ear, making her jump in fright out off sleep.

"Emmett! You didn't have to wake her like that!" Rosalie snapped and slapped him on his shoulder.

"It's okay! I'm fine!" Bella giggled, clearly over her chock. Everybody smiled, although Bella was the youngest, she was one of the most grown up of them all.

"Well, happy birthday!" Esme sighed and sat down on Edward's couch.

"Thanks!" Bella happily said and gave her a hug.

They spend the whole morning with presents, "Happy birthday"'s and pancakes with syrup. Thought it was only Bella that ate.

"Gosh! Jasper thanks! Finally a new book!" Bella said excited and jumped into his arms. He had gotten more control after nine years with a human in the house. In the start it had been hard, but it had gotten easier and easier with the years.

"You are very welcome Bella." he said and smiled to her.

She jumped back onto the couch and opened the next one. And the next one, and the next one. Exposing all her gifts. Smiling, thanking, and hugging every time she opened a new one.

"I'll never ever take this off!" she promised when Edward's present was opened. Edward smiled down at her, then tucked the necklace around her neck and 'click' on.

She never did take it off.

* * *

"Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry yeah! We just like to party!" singed by Lady Gaga, and.. Yeah, that's my excuse for not updating sooner. I wanted something to fill out, and I came of the idea to write Bella's tenth birthday! Yeah.. It's quite short, but I'm going to go write next chapter right now!  
I wanted this to be long just as much as you want to! I mean it, I just feel so guilty for not updating sooner, but there's been going stuff around.. This girl at my school died Thursday evening, she had had cancer for a year and she died as a nine year old girl... Everybody cried except me, because I didn't know her! But her big sister goes in my class, so I've made a drawing of the girl, Cecilie, and.. It sucks but it's the best I can do! Well, I have to go, and write that new chapter!

_**Everybody who leaves a review will get a teaser! ;)**_


	5. I Remember

**Baby Love**

by Isabelle Whitlock

**A/N: **I really appreciate if you read all this, because I'm going to tell you stuff that's pretty important. Here we are again, I hope you like this story because I have a feeling we're getting closed soon. I mean I haven't written all that much, and I will edit the chapters many times in the future but this story is the one closest to it's ending. Well, from the start of this I have never had an ending in my head, which irritates me, really much. Because when I start a story, I normally have the ending set in my head, but I haven't this time. So I'm open to ideas. I just think it would be kind of creepy and weird if Bella and Edward ends up getting together, he knew her when she was a baby for God's sake! (FYI, I use God's name often, and if that is offensive to anybody I am truly sorry, I just can't help it.) But it would also be weird if they didn't end up getting together! So.. Ideas please!

This is getting quit long so I pressed enter to make a form of chapter into it xD Well, thank you for reading all that, and I'm not done BTW. I just want to thank all of you for reading etc. Please keep holding on, we're not done yet. Please don't think that. And when I'm once writing the last chapter I don't think it will ever be the last one xD For all I know it could end up being two stories, one with 'Baby Love' and another with the same plot just with Renesmee? I actually hate Renesmee.. She's such a whore! No.. No, I didn't say that. But seriously! She goes of at the age of four with Jacob? And she's not even four, she like.. Four months, or something.. Well I guess this is the same thing..STOP IT ISABELLE. Sorry, I was babbling, I better get going and write.. This is the longest A/N I've ever written! ;)

.com/watch?v=-YrWGCoWwyQ

* * *

**Third person P.O.V **

**Thirteen Years Old  
**

Bella slammed the door closed and cried as she ran through the living room, up the stairs and inside her room. Leaving seven vampires confused around the house. They had all heard her ran through the house.

"What was that?" Emmett asked from the living room. He was sitting with Rose cuddling quietly.

"Bella," Jasper answered from his and Alice's bedroom. He had been reading when Bella stormed in.

"Not what I meant, and you know it!" Emmett yelled quietly back to him.

"Yeah I do." Jasper laughed also quietly.

"Would you two just shut up!" Alice hissed at them, as she ran from the kitchen, where she had helped Esme with the daily sandwich, to Bella's room. She knocked quietly on the door, as she walked in without waiting for responds. Carlisle and Edward were out hunting, and would be back within a hour. Esme walked into the living room and sat on the couch that Rosalie and Emmett wasn't lying on. She turned the TV on so the two girls could get as much privacy as possible with a house full of vampires, to Emmett's disappointment.

"What's wrong Bells?" Alice asked as she popped down on Bella's bed. Bella cried harder down in the pillow that she had her face buried in.

"Bells?" Alice asked unsure of what to do. She couldn't remember how it was being a teenager with teenager feelings, so how was she going to comfort this teenager with teenager feelings?

Rosalie walked the stairs quickly and knocked quietly just as Alice had done only seconds ago. Alice sighed, but stood up and walked out as Rosalie went in.

"It just isn't fair!" Bella cried into the pillow as Rosalie stroked her on the back.

"What isn't fair Bells?" Rosalie asked in her ear, making Bella stop immediately. Seconds passed before she slowly turned around to look at Rosalie with a far away look.

"I-.. I don't.. Remember." she said quietly as a blush appeared onto her cheeks. Rosalie smiled a beautiful smile, she hadn't expected that. She had expected a huge problem about feelings and friends, she giggled. Bella looked confused as which she should be angry that Rosalie was laughing at her, or if she also should be laughing with her. She picked laughing. Soon the two of them rolled around on Bella's bed laughing loudly.

..-**-..

That evening Emmett wouldn't shut up about Bella and her 'teenager problems' to Carlisle and Edward who sat amused by both Emmett and Bella.

"And then she said "I-.. I don't.. Remember!" Emmett laughed while pointing to Bella, making her blush a deep crimson color.

"Idiot!" she hissed angrily and hit him square in the chest, and then sighed heavily when she saw that she hadn't made any damage on him.

"So she had cried for what a hour for no reason!" he laughed again, almost falling of his chair. Bella avoided eye contact with Carlisle and Edward, who both sat and looked at the two of them in silence.

Carlisle was happily smiling at them, he was happy that they all acted and felt so naturally together, like sister and brother. As Edward sat and discussed with himself if he should hit Emmett hard for Bella, or just smile like Carlisle. He picked both, firstly hitting Emmett then leaned back in his chair and smiled of them.

"Ouch!" Emmett loudly said as Edward's hand hit him in the back of his head.

"Thanks Eddie," Bella said happily and turned to her food. Esme had made her spaghetti, with sauce and broccoli, her favorite.

..-**-..

That night she had a nightmare. It wasn't the first, and certainly wasn't gonna be the last one. She was tossing around in her damp bed sheets, crying out while hugging her pillow to her chest.

The whole house went quiet as Edward ran to her side, shaking her slightly to wake her up. She woke within a minute, her eyes wet she attacked him with a heartbreaking hug. For the second time that day she cried into her family's arms.

He tried to re sure her nothing was going to ever hurt her, nothing ever was going to break her, he would never let anybody or anything do that, ever.

Alice bit her lip downstairs.

* * *

If you haven't already understood it, the reason why Alice bit her lip is because she knows something is gonna happen to Bella? Okay.. Yeah, sorry. But it have to happen, I _think _I finally have something figured out! Hurray!

**_Reviewers get teasers!_**


	6. First Date

**Baby**

By 1sab3ll3 W16tlock

**A/N:** Hello, I'M BACK! Well, I really felt like writing again, so here I am! I hope you're happy now? ;)

And sorry, I was just having a really, really busy life so I didn't have time to read before now! (:

Well, let's get going and see if I still can ;D

(2002)

**Third Person P.O.V:**

**Fifteen Years Old**

Bella was sitting in the kitchen, eating her usual Esme-sandwich, humming to herself.

Rosalie walked in then, sitting down with Bella, looking at her face.

"What's going on?" she asked shortly. Bella jumped in her seat and looked at Rosalie; she hadn't realized she wasn't alone.

"Oh! Eh, nothing?" she tried and looked down at her suddenly interesting sandwich. Rosalie just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay.. I eh." Bella started, shifting in her seat, knowing exactly that everybody in the house was listening too.

"I.." she started but got interrupted by Emmett yelling from the living room: "Aw, come on! Just say it!" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and looked back at Bella.

"I.. Gotadat…" she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie pressed, not hearing what Bella had said.

"I. I got a date." She said more firmly, looking down again.

"Oh my.." Rosalie gasped holding her hand over her mouth. The whole family freezing.

"Could you excuse me, just a second?" Rosalie said and ran upstairs into Carlisle's office, which quickly got filled with the whole family, minus Bella that is.

"She's FIFTEEN!" Edward started out.

"We always knew something like this would come.." Esme said calmly.

"But seriously, she's only like fifteen. I didn't except it to come THIS soon!" Edward said.

"Yeah, she's just a kid." Emmett agreed. He was afraid someone would take his playing buddy from him. He loved Bella as a sister, and he wasn't ready for her to go off and marry someone.

Of course Bella knew what was going on upstairs, she rolled her eyes and set her plate beside the sink. She knew the date wasn't going to end up with anything big. And she definitely wasn't going to go off and marry the guy.

"Calm down everybody." Carlisle said. "Yes she's fifteen, do you really think anything's serious is going to happen. This is completely normal for a fifteen year old. There're probably just going for a movie, and then dinner at McDonalds or something." He said, trying to calm everybody down.

"But anything could happen! If she's fifteen, and going to a date. I'm pretty sure the guy is fifteen too, and we all know how fifteen year old boys are!" said Rosalie angrily.

"Maybe he's different?" Esme tried.

"All fifteen year olds are alike." Rosalie said.

"Bella isn't like every other fifteen year old." Edward argued.

"But that's because she's been raised by vampires." Rosalie said.

"So, what you're saying is that if she wasn't raised by us, she would be like any other fifteen year old?" Edward angrily said. Rosalie stopped herself from saying anything, knowing that he was right.

"What about we talk with Bella herself?" Jasper asked calmly.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Bella said from the open door. All the vampires looked her way. They hadn't heard her come from all the angry vampires in the room.

"Please sit down Bella." Carlisle said pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

She smiled to him, and sat down.

"Who is this boy?" Carlisle started out.

"Riley Biers, a boy from school." Bella answered calmly.

"And how old is this Riley Biers?" Rosalie quickly asked.

"16," she said. Rosalie started mumbling something to herself.

"What does Riley look like?" Edward asked. Bella turned in her seat to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What are you going to do? Track him down and kill him?" she asked.

"No.. I was just wondering." He said sharply. Bella turned back to face Carlisle with a small smile.

"He's got brown eyes, dark blond hair; he's 5´9 tall, pale and handsome." She said, making Rosalie mumble some more.

"Tell us a little about Riley?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Well, he's really sweet. We met in the lunch line, and we wanted the same yogurt and we bumped hands, then we looked into each other's eyes and I was lost." She said with a sigh, lost in memory. Esme smiled too. "Then he told me a little about himself, you know. That he's got two parents, a mother and a father, and a little sister Daniela. He's part of the swimming team; he says he's always calm in the water." She smiled to Carlisle. "Eh.. He's really bright, and he's got this really cute smile. His birthday's on the 10th of April! And when I trip or fall, he always got me. And sometimes when I pick up on something he said he blushes with this really pale pink color right on his cheekbones." She finished. And the room grew silent. Bella looked down at her hands. And not a single person in the room could think negative of Riley then.

"He sounds like such a hunk!" Alice suddenly said. Bella turned to look at her with a smile.

"I know right! AND! .." she waited a second. "He's got six-pack!" she laughed.

"Oh my God, you're so lucky!" Alice said jumping over to Bella to hug her.

Rosalie jumped over to the two girls, and started hugging them too. And soon the whole family was in a group hug.

**Later that year. (June 15, 2002)**

Bella went to school that day, all smiling, humming, blushing and excited. And came home sobbing, all drenched in water from the rain, her mascara running down her cheeks, hyperventilating.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked running to her. He was the only one home, the rest was out hunting.

She started to mumble in between her sobs, but didn't make out any words.

Jasper quickly took her into his arms, and ran with her in his arms into her room. Sitting them both down on her bed.

"What's wrong Bells? Please answer me, I can't help you if you don't answer me!" Jasper said frightened. He could feel her sadness, her horrible, horrible depression.

"Ri-Ri.. Riley's… Riley's!" Bella gasped crying her eyes out into Jasper's shirt.

"What's wrong with Riley?" he asked and stroked her wet hair.

"He's! He's death!" she cried out. Jasper froze and then hugged her closer.

Then he just held her, for hours and hours with her crying. He could feel all her sadness, and wanted so desperately to cry too. And every time he tried to calm her with his powers her sadness would just push his powers away.

Soon her cries drowned down and she looked up at Jasper with her sad brown eyes.

He remembered the first time he saw her, a small fragile baby with the same sad brown eyes. She was such a beautiful baby, and he loved her from that moment on, she was his favorite little girl, well except for Alice that is.

Jasper smiled down to her, with the same smile he used when he first saw her. She smiled back, a small sad smile.

"It's going to be alright." He said and hugged her.

She sniffled into his shoulder; she had never lost anyone before this day. The feeling was completely new for her, but it helped now that she had her Jasper at her side.

"Jazz?" she asked slowly.

"Yes?" Jasper waited.

Bella looked down and fiddled with her hands. "You won't ever disappear will you?" she asked.

Jasper smiled to her, and hugged her once more.

"Never." He promised her.


	7. Goodbye

**Baby Love**

**A/N:** I'm back, again! (:

Thank you, to everyone who is still reading!

I am so grateful to look at all of your reviews, you're (almost all of you) all very positive, and friendly. Some of you wrote stuff like: "You need to check your spelling," and stuff like that. Which I have, I think I've grown SO MUCH on my spelling, and hopefully so have you! (:

THANK YOU! Everyone, even the 'learn to spell'-people, you played a part here too! ;D

Believe it, or not but we're soon at the end. BTW, I've also figured out how this is going to end! (:

(2005)

**Bella P.O.V:**

**Nineteen Years Old**

My knuckles turned white as I took my heavy bag from my, now empty, room, and down into the car-filled garage.

My whole family stood there and watched as I filled my new car with my belongings. I had been planning for this day in ages, to finally get out of Forks.

And I had used hours discussing with Carlisle and Edward to stay here in Forks, as I moved to New York alone. I wanted to be in depended. So finally, they had agreed, but only if I promised I'd call every day before I went to bed.

So now I was on my way to my future life. This was it. And I couldn't be more excited!

I turned to my family; they were all looking at me with sad or excited smiles.

Time for goodbyes, I started with Carlisle. He was the easiest to say bye to, he was my dad, and never ever would he make me sad.

We didn't say anything, we just hugged each others. I buried my face in his shoulder, smelling him. Most doctors probably smelled like hospital but he didn't. He smelled like old books. My eyes filled with tears as I let go of him.

"Oh Bella!" Esme took me into her arms.

"I love you mom," I whispered in her ear. She shook slightly as we held each others. Her soft hair brushed against my face, and instead of tickling me it soothed me.

"I love you too honey," she whispered back and slowly let go of me.

"Never forget me okay Jazz!" I said firmly to Jasper as I hugged him.

"Never," he promised me, just like he had done three years ago.

"Alice.." I sighed and hugged her. She smiled to me, and then whispered to me: "Promise me to have SOME fun, get a boyfriend, go to a party, anything!"

I frowned, but laughed slightly then nodded. When I let go of her I noticed that she didn't look happy, or perky. She was looking down right nervous, and scared. When she saw that I looked at her she gave me a smile, a smile that probably looked pretty convincing. But I knew better, she _was_ afraid. But of what, I didn't know.

"I'm going to miss you two!" I said and hugged Emmett and Rosalie together. They both smiled to me, sad smiles.

"Be careful," Rosalie said to me and hugged me tighter for a second, then let me go.

"Yeah, and don't you dare come back pregnant!" Emmett said and laughed, but stopped as Rosalie hit him in the head. "Hey!" he mumbled. I turned to Edward.

He was frowning at the ground. But as soon as he felt my eyes on him he looked up at me with worried eyes.

"I'm going to be okay Eddy," I said and walked closer to him.

"But what if you don't?" he asked and looked away.

"Then I know you'll come and save me." I smiled to him even thought he wasn't looking at me. Suddenly I was in his arms. He always held me carefully, like he was afraid I'd break but this time he held me tightly. I hugged him too, and then the tears came.

I hiccupped as I let go of him. Then looked one last time into his eyes, my tummy turned. Butterflies flew around in there.

I had thought about finally kissing him, now that I was going away to college and all. But suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea, not with my whole family watching, and definitely not when he was looking at me like that. I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek in the last second, then turned to my car. Sucked in a deep breath, and looked one last time at my whole family.

"I love you guys," smiled, and then jumped into my car.

They all looked at me like they were dying, and I almost jumped out to unpack right there, but no. This was the right thing, I needed this.

I almost felt one of the butterflies going out of my mouth, but I swallowed and hoped that they would shut up for the ride.

A few tears fell, as I prepared myself to drive. And then I started to car.

I mouthed "bye" and then drove off.


	8. Goodnight

Baby Love

A/N: Okay, so it's been a while!  
I JUST updated the newest chapter thought, and here I am writing for you again! (: It's so lovely to be back, and I'm already so excited to read your reviews!

P.S We're even closer to the end now! :O

Bella P.O.V

Still nineteen years old

I stumbled through the hallway to my room, I was pretty tired and just wanted to go to bed. It had been a long day.

The door to my dorm room was slightly open, I slowly got in and closed the door after myself.

"Rachael!" I yelled out to my roommate.

"In here Bells!" she yelled back from her room. "Come in here!" I sighed, but then quickly got into her room. She was running around in the room with a really short black dress on, and her crazy red hair in a high ponytail.

"Are you going out?" I asked and sat down on her bed.

"We're both going out! Did you forget?" she asked and looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Eh, of course not!" I said and looked down. "But I don't have a dress.." I said and looked up at her.

"Of course you don't! Then its good I bought one for you!" she smiled and threw a small red dress at me. I held it up in front of me.

"I-.. I can't wear this!" I said my voice shaking.

"Of course you can, now put it on!" she laughed and pushed me into our shared bathroom. The door closed behind me.

"AND HURRY!" Rachael yelled from the other side of the door.

I quickly changed, and took my hair elastic out of my hair and ran a brush through it. I took one glance in the mirror and knew I was going to regret this.

I hurriedly got out of the bathroom, and found Rachaels room filled with makeup, and clothes. How long was I in the bathroom?

"Oh, good you're out! Come here!" Rachael said to me through the mirror she was looking into.

She put me down in a chair, and started putting all kinds of products in my face. She reminded me in so many ways of Alice. Especially mentally, she always wanted me to enjoy as much of my youth as possible.

"All finished!" she smiled to me, and then moved out of the way so I could see myself in the mirror.

Suddenly it knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rachael yelled. An in came Brian: Rachael's boyfriend.

"Are you girls ready?" he asked us with a smile.

"Yeah, come on Bella!" Rachael said excited and pulled me with her out of our dorm.

* * *

The party was just like any other college party Rachael had dragged me with her to. There was alcohol everywhere, and people were dancing, well more like rub themselves up against anything that was breathing, the bathrooms were filled with 'secret' smokers or drug users.

Some jerks were holding one of the unfortunate nerds with their head upside down while he drank some cheap alcohol through a tube. He was turning quite blue..

"Hold this for me, I'll be right back!" Rachael shouted so I could hear it over the crazy music and gave me her beer.

I nodded lamely, and saw her as she walked out into the kitchen.

Minutes passed and she didn't show up again. I looked at my watch, oh my! I suddenly remembered I had to call my family! I started searching for Daniel, the football guy who held the party. It still amazed me that he got in college..

But he was nowhere to find, so I went searching for Rachael. She always had her phone on her. But she wasn't anywhere to find either.

"Who are you looking for?" I turned around, it was Rachael. I sighed happily.

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" I asked her.

"Sure, who do you want to call?" she said and started typing on her phone.

"I promised my parents I'd call them!" I said and blushed. It sounded awfully childish, but I did miss them. She rolled her eyes, but gave me the phone.

"You better make it quick, and then come right back in here and PARTY!" she yelled with a huge drunken smile, and disappeared in the crowd. Now it was my time to role my eyes. I quickly walked through the kitchen, and out of the back door. There was probably a bit less noise in there.

I dialed the number and started walking away from the small dorm.

It didn't ring long before I heard someone pick up in the other end.

"Who is this?" I heard Emmett ask.

"This is your lovely sister Bella," I smiled even thought I knew he couldn't see.

"BELLS!" he yelled happily, making me laugh.

"Mom! Dad! Bells is on the phone!" I heard him say.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme said on the other end.

"I'm okay, I just wanted to say goodnight." I said. I could almost hear her smile.

"It's good to hear you're okay, sleep tight honey." Her voice relaxed me.

"Goodnight dear, take care." Carlisle said.

"Goodnight Dad," I mumbled and sat down on a bench.

"Is that a party I hear in the background?" Alice's voice suddenly appeared on the other end. I laughed: "Yes it is, but I promised you I'm not doing anything I shouldn't do!" I heard her sigh, and start talking about how this was the time for me to do stuff I shouldn't.

"Well night to you too Al," I said sarcastically to her.

I then I said goodnight to the rest; Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie.

Just as I hung up I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around.

"Who are yo-?" I started to ask but suddenly everything went black. The only thing I remember was a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *

R&R (Read and review)

It would mean a lot if you wrote a review, telling me what you think! (:

I know that this story is taking a big change, but this is just the start ;)


	9. I'm a Monster

Baby Love

A/N: Okay, so it's been a while!  
I JUST updated the newest chapter thought, and here I am writing for you again! (: It's so lovely to be back, and I'm already so excited to read your reviews!

P.S We're even closer to the end now! :O

Also a message to the person who left a long review on how Edward wasn't supposed to react like that in chapter 1:  
I understand, I really do. And I must say myself that I started this story a LONG time ago! Back when I couldn't spell so.. Well, if you're reading this then I must have done something right? (:  
Also, please don't leave reviews without our actual user name, you can see that it makes it very difficult for me to answer your rants, or question!

BTW, If I wasn't so proud to have above 100 reviews, I would delete all the negative reviews. But I won't, because it somehow helps me becoming a better author..

Bella P.O.V

I opened my eyes, the pain was completely gone and I somehow felt unbreakable.

I slowly sat up: I could see the air around me. I could see the dust in the air, reminding me of little pieces of a cloud. I looked around, I was in an alley. A dark and wet alley filled with trashcans, plastic bags, and dirt.

I stood up, surprisingly swiftly and elegant. I noticed that my clothes was seeping wet, thought they weren't cold again my skin.

"Hello!" I surprised myself by yelling. My hand went up to my neck, what a beautiful voice I had.

"Is anybody there?" I could suddenly smell a delicious smell, it was sweet and mouthwatering.

"Are you okay?" a man walked into the alley, and an urge to bite through his neck and suck him dry rumbled deep inside me.

I walked up to him: he was in his early twenties, blond hair, and icy blue eyes. He was a head higher than me, and a look of worry was placed on his face. I came close to him, and quickly sank my teeth into his weak long neck. My mouth got filled with his thick tasty blood, I quickly got finished.

All of this had happened in less than a second. His body fell lifelessly.

Oh.. My.. God.. What had I done! My mind screamed at me, what did you think? Well I obviously didn't! Oh my God, I can't believe I killed him.

I knelt down and looked into his eyes, he was obviously shocked and the fear was basically shinning through his blue eyes. Oh no! What could I do?

Something inside me told me to bite him again. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I quickly bit him. Somehow I could feel something going through my teeth and into his quickly dying body.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, using his own question.

"What are you?" his voice was weak, I nearly heard it.

I thought about this for a second, but when I found my mind blank I couldn't say anything. His eyes closed.

That really was a good question... What was I? But more importantly: who was I? I frowned, and sat down on the 'cold' ground.

I couldn't remember, I felt some panic but I just put it in the back of my mind. Who was I? I couldn't even remember my own name.

But I did know what I was, I was a monster. I had just killed a human, wait…

I looked down at him, his body wasn't moving but I could hear his heart. It was going crazy. Okay, maybe I hadn't killed him. But, what now?

What did I do now? I didn't know where to go, or what to do with _him_.

I sighed: big mistake, the same burning in my throat came back and my eyes looked up at the opening of the alley, I stood up again and took a few stepped forward.

I saw a woman on the street, she had long brown curly hair, and she smelled delicious maybe even more delicious than the man lying behind me. I walked towards her, but suddenly stopped when I saw a little girl with the same curly brown hair as the woman, they were most likely mother and daughter.

I gasped, oh my.. I nearly did it again.. I almost started crying right there.

I truly was a monster! I turned around, I would now make it my mission to take care of the man I _almost_ had killed, until he didn't need me anymore.

* * *

I know it's very short! And I'm sorry about that, but I think it's okay right? (:

R&R (Read and review!) Please! It would mean a lot! You guys are the best! :)


	10. What About My Family?

**Baby Love**

A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer than usual, so let's see how it goes! (:

P.S We're STILL getting closer to the end now! :O

120 reviews on 'Baby Love'! OMG! Thank you, you guys! If you keep on going this way I'm going to have to give you a 'present' (when I say present I of course mean a new chapter, new story or anything like that! ;D)

Leave a review telling me what you would want; a new original story (one shot about human Rosalie), a new chapter of 'Baby Love' or something else that you would want me to write?(:

Bella P.O.V

His name was Derek, or that was what we called him at least. He didn't remember anything from his former life either, and all I could tell him about himself what that I found him in this town, and that he had blue eyes when he was a human.

He couldn't even remember how old he was, but I couldn't either so we just said that he was 23, and I was 21.

"Claire?" Derek poked me with a stick. I looked up at him. We had also decided that my name was Claire, I've always liked that name.. Or so I think.

"Yes Derek?" I looked into his red eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked me. I looked around, we were sitting in the middle of the forest I dragged him out here since I didn't trust myself to be close to the humans any longer than needed.

He looked at me with so much trust and hope that I had to look away, even though he (probably) was older than me, and the fact that I had ended his human life making him a monster, he trusted and relied on me.

"I don't know.." I said honestly. We both got quiet. I could hear a couple of birds singing desperately looking for the one, a fox was walking quietly around 500 meters away looking for something to eat. Suddenly my neck was on fire, I sighed and looked up at Derek.. Nope I couldn't get any blood from there. I glanced towards town.. NO! I stopped myself from even thinking about going in there, and drinking from a human, ending their lives selfishly.. STOP!

I looked down at the ground, a bear had been here recently: without thinking about it I listened for it. There it was: a mile up west in the middle of nowhere looking for something to eat, I was quickly up on my feet running with all my power and suddenly I was attacking the bear, my unbreakable teeth going into the soft skin of the bear, quickly draining it from blood.

I heard Derek run up behind me, he stopped to look at me just as I sat down and threw the bear away. A second passed before I realized what I had just done, I looked at the bear starring at the teeth marks on its neck and the tiny bit of blood that was seeping out of it.

"What just happened?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"I.. I don't. I don't know?" I looked down at myself my black dress that I had worn ever since I woke up was dripping with blood, both the bears, Derek's and probably a little bit of my own.

Then Derek was gone. I listened to his footsteps, he was running north towards.. Something.

Then I heard it, another bear it was drinking water from the small river 300 meters away.

A minute passed, and then he was back. His clothes also filled with blood now, he was frowning, but it was a satisfied frown somehow.

"This is.." He said but didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Extraordinary," I finished for him.

"Weird," he said while nodding.

"Extreme,"

"Unbelievable,"

"Crazy,"

"Impossible,"

"But fantastic!" I finished off. We both stood now, looking into each other's eyes amused by our new discovery.

Then we smiled.

* * *

3rd persons P.O.V

"Esme.." Carlisle called his wife into his office with a serious tone. She quickly appeared in the doorway.

"What dear?" she looked at him worried, and quickly walked in closing the door after her.

"It's about Bella.." he said, happy that it was only the two of them at home.

"What about her? Has she been hurt? Is she okay? Oh no, should I pack some sandwiches for her?" she asked taking a step towards the door.

"No, it's not it.." he almost smiled, but then the seriousness took over his face.

"Then what Carlisle, tell me before I go crazy.." she said and frowned. Carlisle sighed and looked down at his desk.

"Bella has gone missing.." he quickly looked up at her. A million things ran through her head then: kidnapping, murder, or maybe she just went off with some guy..

"Oh.." she sat down in a chair, a look of surprise on her face.

Carlisle looked closely on her face, when suddenly she started shaking and started weeping without tears. He quickly took her into her arms.

* * *

Still 3rd person P.O.V

"I like deer the most," Derek said one day, after hunting. Bella didn't answer, she just nodded not really listening.

"What's your favorite?" Derek asked her, but then answered himself. "Oh right, mountain lions right? Yeah, like I had to ask!" he laughed of himself.

"I can't remember my family.." she suddenly said. Derek looked at her frowning.

"I know, I don't remember mine either." He said.

"I feel like I'm betraying them, I know I loved them a lot, like really much. But. How can I not remember them then?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

"Well I'm sure they loved you a lot too, like very much." He said trying to make her smile.

"Yeah.. I wonder what they're doing right now. Are they out looking for me? Did I just leave them? Or was I taken? And why would I be taken if so? Oh my God I have to go out and find them and tell them I'm okay!" she suddenly walked quicker. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"But you don't even know your own name, how are you going to find them?" he asked her.

She frowned, she hadn't really thought about that. "Oh," she sat down on a fallen tree. He looked at her patiently, waiting for her to think this through.

"I don't know," she suddenly said and looked up at him with a slight smile. "But I am going to find them, no matter what. I am going to see them again." she said sternly and stood up again.

He smiled sadly to her. "Then what?" he asked.

She looked up confused.

"What if you can't control yourself? What are you going to do then? Are you just going to kill them?" if she was a human she would have blushed. How foolish of her.. The disappointment and sadness washed over her.

Derek looked at her, and then he got an idea.

"Well, we could practice?" he said suddenly. She looked up. "What do you mean?"

"We could practice, you know socialize with humans, and then when you can be around humans without killing them we'll find your family!" he said happily. Her eyes lit light candle lights.

"Brilliant Derek!" she almost laughed out of happiness and jumped up kissing him on both cheeks.

"Absolutely brilliant Derek!" then she laughed and hugged him.

It was surprising how quickly then had gotten like brother and sister.

* * *

R&R

What do you think?

Please write a review! :)

This actually only took me one hour to write, I really want to know if it's good enough or if one hour is WAY to short amount of time? (:


	11. ANYBODY WANT A NEW CHAPTER?

Hello everybody! :)

So it's been, what?.. 9 months!

Gosh.. Well, I wanted to ask you all a question!

Do you guys want a new chapter, or what? :)

Please write yes, or no in a review or a PM!

Love,

Isabelle


	12. What If

Baby Love

A/N: I'm back! And so excited! Are you guys excited?:)

Bella's P.O.V

"Is your brother single, Claire?" I heard a voice ask as the human entered the bathroom,

I had just taken my blue contact lenses in, trying to cover up my awkwardly dark orange-ish eyes.

"Luckily, yes." I answered her while turning to face the girl. It was Mackenzie, the local popular blonde girl; with her two best friends who followed her everywhere.

She walked up to me with a smirk; "Here," she gave me a piece for paper. "Would you be so kind to pass this on to Derek."

I gave her an obvious fake smile, and nodded: "Sure, I'll make sure he calls you."

She looked at me as if I was trash, turned around and walked out with her friends.

I sighed and looked back into the mirror, my hair was perfect, my eyes, even though they were covered with contact lenses, were enchanting and my facial features were flawless. If I wanted to, I could be your best friend or maybe just a friendly fellow student who'd smile to you in the hallway. I could honestly be very popular, even more than Mackenzie.

But I knew how shallow their lives were, there would always be a friend or a date to entertain, but never did they really care about you.

Besides, I had other things to do.

Derek and I had moved into town two months ago, only five people have died so far. We had decided to drink of animals, but if we had a bad day or just really was in the need for it, we would drink of humans.

No one could live of only drinking animal blood anyways.

I had spent the last two weeks paying a detective to follow a family near Seattle. I was trying to find my family, but I had to be sure before I contacted them myself. Suddenly my phone started buzzing, I swiftly grabbed it from my pocket and picked up.

"Is this Claire Brown?" the voice asked. I recognized it as the detectives voice.

"Speaking," I answered and quickly packed my bag, and walked out of the bathroom door.

"I've got some bad news," he said. I frowned for half a second, before I stopped myself and turned blank.

"What?" I hissed into the phone quietly, so none of the students noticed my frustration.

"They found out that I'm following them.." he said after a few seconds.

"What?!" I said a little bit too loud, which made a few students look my way, I just gave them a smile before walking on.

"What do you mean; they found out?" I asked him angrily.

"Well, they must have connections, because one of them made contact." He said with a surprisingly calm voice.

I stopped in my track, closed my eyes and held the phone against my shoulder.

I took a deep breath before I put the phone against my ear once again.

"Which one of them was it?" I asked him.

"Jasper Hale," he answered shortly, right before I ended the call.

How stupid could he be?! Here I was, thinking I had the best detective in the country, and then he was found out.

Great.

I had to speak with Derek.

A minute later I stood outside his classroom, knocking on the door. I quickly opened it, told the teacher it was an emergency and got Derek pulled out.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"They figured him out," I said and pulled him towards the nearest exit.

"The investigator?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes," I hissed at him, once we were outside I turned to look at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." I mumbled and looked away from his face.

"It's okay," he said. "Tell me more, how did they find out?"

"Well, that's the problem: I don't know." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That _is_ a big problem.." he agreed and then stood staring at the ground.

"Well, what do I do?" I asked after a few seconds of waiting.

"Well.. You could just contact them face to face for once." He said.

"What? No, no I can't. I just can't, do that." I said, slowly freaking out. No, I could never do that. What if they weren't my family, like so many others? What if they thought I was crazy?

Or worse, what if it was my family. What if it was my family, and they didn't like what they had gotten? What if they had actually tried to get rid of me earlier, or if we had all been in a huge fight, which resolved in them throwing me out?

I couldn't bare all the possibilities.

"But think about it Claire, why not?" he asked me: interrupted my never-ending suspense.

"What if they don't like me?" I finally said.

He leaned his head to the side and smiled to me: "Of course they will! Certainly if it really is your family." He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

I couldn't help but smile back. He truly was my brother, not biologically but that didn't matter; he was my brother, and nothing could change that.

Authors Note

So, what do you think?

I know it's very short, but I PROMISE YOU I will start writing the next chapter right now! :)


End file.
